Help! There's a Cute Guy at the Door!
by MavisPenfeather
Summary: Ludwig has just settled down in his armchair to read fairy tales when there's a knock at the door. When he opens the door, what does he find? Answer: A bucket of fluffiness in the form of a human being. Read further to find out what this at first unwanted stranger brings!
1. This Guy Is Too Cute!

I do not own characters. Hidekaz Himaruya does. Also, I've edited this recently, so the next two chapters may not be as good for a while. Sorry!

* * *

Ludwig waved one last goodbye to the retreating figure of his brother. He was sad to see him go, but not too sad, as the older male had left such a mess in his wake, you would have believed that an elephant herd trampled through the whole house. Ludwig headed back to his little kitchen, the painful memory of his brother's loud remark about how "adorably rustic" it was still ringing in his ears. Ludwig sighed. Why did he have to be brothers with such a mess? He made it to the kitchen, and started the long process of making everything perfect.

After the last speck of mud had been wiped off, Ludwig took a beer out of the fridge and sat in the old armchair by the fire. He lifted a large copy of 'Grimm's Best Fairy Tales' and flipped to the story of Cinderella, because after all that cleaning, he was feeling a whole lot of kinship. Before he could get very far, though, there was a knock at the door. 'Was it his brother?' wondered Ludwig, grunting as he lifted himself from the chair. He walked over to the front door and swung it open.

He saw nothing, except for the snow left over from the last blizzard. The he heard the cutest cough in history. He lowered his gaze, and found a young man in a T-shirt and shorts. This was confusing to Ludwig,because the weather was freezing. But before he could properly analyse the stranger, the smaller person began to talk very quickly.

"Couldyoupleasepleasepleaseletmein? IgotlostinthewoodsandamhungryandcoldIdon'tknowwhattodoooooooo!"

He had an Italian accent, and spoke so quickly that all Ludwig understood was "cold" and "lost" , and looked up at Ludwig like a little lost puppy. A very bewildered Ludwig said,"Do you want to stay here? I'm sorry, I'm not very good at Engli-"

But the stranger, having heard 'stay here' pushed past the tall German. Ludwig watched him in utter confusion as the little foreigner sank into Ludwig's favorite armchair.

"How rude!" thought the Ludwig. He opened his mouth to tell the stranger to get off of his chair, thank you very much, but the Italian was talking again.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay the night! " he said from the depths of the chair. Staying the night? What? Ludwig had never said anything of the like!

"Vill you please get out of my chair?" asked the blonde.

He was about to explain that he'd never said the newcomer could stay, but he looked up at Ludwig with such wide, amber eyes, and Ludwig's mind went blank.

"Ve?" Asked the stranger.

Ludwig's visage clouded over. Clearly, this foreigner was trying to charm him, which was unacceptable! He'd have to say strong if he wanted to best this devious being.

"You cannot just tramp into my house and act as if you own the place! I live here, not you!" the German roared, the leftover anger from his brother's visit bubbling out of him like a volcano,"So could you please just get out of that chair."

The Italian intruderish's eyes shone with tears of surprise.

Those eyes… Ludwig' felt like he had just been stabbed. "Er...sorry…" he stammered.

"Veeeeeeee! I'm so, so sorry!" cried the strange man. "I did not know I was wrong!" The young man lept forward into Ludwig's chest. Ludwig's eyes widened and a blush spread over his face He had not expected that. Not sure what to do, he put a hesitant hand on the Italian's fluffy hair, which was far too soft for words.

"There, there" he said awkwardly. He cursed his lack of social skills. Perhaps if he was less awkward, he'd be able to comfort small, strange Italians with ease. He suddenly wished his brother was here to help.

After a moment of thought, he said, "Could I ask you name?" Perhaps he could use this to distract his intruderish. After all, he'd read in a book somewhere that people loved to talk about themselves.

The Italian looked up, smiled through glass-clear tears, and said, "Feliciano Vargas!"

Well, that was quick.

Ludwig nodded and looked away. That face was to cute, and Ludwig was not socially skilled enough to deal with it. So he broke away from the other's embrace and mumbled something about making a bed. When he looked back, Feliciano was smiling. Ludwig turned away, wondering how a smile could made his heart beat so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own either of these great(ly gay) characters. That honor belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

When Feliciano Vargas woke up the next morning, he found himself on a child's featherbed in a room smaller than his closet. It had cream-white walls, an arched doorway with the painting of a cat curving over it, and a few pictures hanging on the wall. A stool stood in the corner with a small water-filled basin on it. Feliciano wondered where he was.

Then he remembered. He got lost on a walk with his _fratello_ and a (very good-looking) mountain man allowed him to stay at his cabin. The gorgeous German had yelled at him, though. That had been scary! But the tall blonde had let him stay in his house, so he couldn't be super-duper mean.

The Italian lay in bed for a while longer, wondering where his brother was. But at the smell of food -yummy, delicious food- he lept out of the fluffy animal-pattern sheets. He had been so exhausted last night, that he had dropped off before he could eat more than one bratwurst. So now, he was rushing to the source of the scent, as fast as possible. He ran down a long hallway lined with framed pressed flowers and dotted with closed doors, and then he crossed the big dark living room and into the kitchen. The long way from his room to the kitchen made Feliciano realize that the cabin was much larger than it looked. He stopped at the doorway, catching his breath.

There, holding a container of what looked like jam in each hand, stood the muscular German from last night. He was much more handsome in real life.

"Good morning!" The larger man barked.

"Good morning," squeaked Feliciano, suddenly remembering how scary this man was.

" I have made you breakfast!" The German shouted. He set down the jam, and Feliciano looked at the amazing array of rolls, bread, and sandwich toppings with a growling stomach. The German lowered himself into his chair. Feliciano scuttled to what he assumed was his seat and plopped down. After a brief moment, the Italian began to load his plate with bread and surround it with spreads.

"Ahem.." muttered the large blonde from across the table. Feliciano looked up from his food.

"I did not introduce myself to you yesterday. My name is Ludwig." He said awkwardly. The Italian just smiled at him, nodded, and kept eating. When the two of them had eaten their fill, the blonde put the dishes away and asked Feli about how he got lost, where he got lost, et cetera, et cetera.

Feli gave a very truthful (and depressing) review of last night's event's -how he had wandered through the mountains, cold and tired, how his feet hurt, how his stomach ached for food- all in the most cheerful voice possible. Ludwig looked at him for a moment before deciding that they would take the Furtz path north and see if it matched up with the brunette's memory. Feliciano was thrilled with this! The chance to see what his brother had been up to was welcome, because, after all, he might not have found someone that would allow him to spend the night. But he was unusually reluctant to leave Ludwig...he wondered why...

He was probably just really grateful! Plus, Ludwig reminded him of an old friend. Anyway, Luddy was heading out the door and Feliciano didn't want to fall behind. Still, the good-looking blonde reminded Feliciano uncannily of his first crush... Huh.

* * *

So, as you can probably tell by now, my chapters are really short. Hey, writing is hard! Anyway, sorry about that. I'm going to try to publish a new one every few days, though, so they'll be frequent.

Pertaining to the story: I'm thinking about doing something with Romano next. (He and Spain. They're good friends. Or more than friends?(That was a Kate beaton reference. Look up 'Lois lane and superman kate beaton', you'll be all set.))


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig sighed. The sound of Feliciano's footsteps had faded into the distance. Again. This was the fiftieth time they'd had to stop for a break since they'd left Ludwig's house, and Ludwig was getting very, very tired of it. He looked back, hoping that the short Italian wasn't too far behind.

At first, all he could see was patches of dirt path and bits of grass peeking out of the snow, but after a few moments, he made out a lump of fluffy brown hair behind a snowdrift at the side of the path.

"How lazy can you be?" The tall man muttered under his breath. He strode back to where the other man lie, knuckles white with ire.

"You must get **up** , Feliciano, or else, I swear…" He hisses at the small reclining figure in the snow, but it doesn't get up. Ludwig pokes it hard a few times with his foot, but it won't move. He turns around to face the white-dusted trees and begins to count, taking deep breaths between each number.

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf, sechs, sieben…" He breathed out and turned to the smaller man's body. He was still asleep, of course. The german sighed. Why, oh why did this small...thing have to appear at _his_ doorstep? It couldn't even walk a mile…

Ludwig wondered what to do next. Hopefully he could could wake Feliciano up, but considering this mornings' efforts, getting this small thing **awake** was near impossible.

He dropped to his knees.

"Hey...hey" Ludwig said, poking the thin, felt-covered frame with one of his big, tough, mitten-covered fingers, trying to be gentle, but to no avail. Feliciano would not stir.

The German's brows furrowed as he rubbed his temples. This wasn't going to work, was it? He looked up at the deep blue sky as if searching for an answer. All he got was a cloud in the form of a heart...what was the use of that? He didn't want to hurt little Feli… Ugh.

He began to shake the small thing, at first carefully, then frantically.

"Oh Mein Gott!" He exclaimed, raising his hands to the sky. He didn't have time for this!

Ludwig dug his hands underneath Feliciano's back and lifted. The tiny Italian was heavier than Ludwig thought he'd be, probably because of all the food his black-hole stomach could fit. He would bring little Feli to where he came from, and then he could have some peace and quiet.

He started walking. Feli was actually kind of cute up close. His small smile curved up a bit when he slept, and his fluffy hair was very shiny, and his eyelashes were **so long,** and his little puffy cheeks were so squishable...

Ludwig snapped back to reality. His face flushed and he quickly put Feliciano down, slung him over his back, and kept walking.

This was far, far worse. His hands, which were hooked under Feliciano's spindly legs, were sweating, and his heart began to thump uncomfortably against his chest. He was so close, and **so** warm, and so thin! And Ludwig was too far, too cold, too big…

" _Gah! Shut up, brain!"_ He thought, shook his head to clear his thoughts, and marched onward.

~~~~~~~~~~tilde tilde tilde….

Lovino was staring at a highly polished wood table, his head in his hands. Antonio The Idiot (as Lovino called him) slapped Lovino's back and said, "Hey, don't worry about your brother! I didn't find him this morning, but he's probably just fine." Antonio the Idiot vaguely waved a hand towards the outdoors.

Lovino had found the Spaniard's summer home last night, after he was separated from his brother. The Idiot had allowed him to stay in the hotel-like guest room, where Lovino had promptly fallen asleep. At this time, however, Lovino hadn't known what exactly he was getting himself into.

Apparently, Lovino had given a brief explanation of what had happened to him before bursting into tears. Lovino didn't remember this. In any case, Antonio had spent the first few hours of the morning looking for any clues as to Lovi's brother's whereabouts before waking the brunette up. And he wouldn't **shut up** about it. If you heard him talk, you'd think that he was Sherlock freaking Holmes! Lovino wondered whether or not The Idiot was trying to annoy him by continuously blabbering on about brothers and fear and not worrying.

"If we can't find him with just the two of us looking, I can ask Francis or Gilbert to help me out." The Idiot chirped. Lovino glared at him and wondered who Francis and Gilbert were. Antonio had mentioned them several times, so they must be unimportant. Burn.

Lovino put his head down on the hard, shiny wood of the table. Hopefully, this would make Antonio The Idiot realize that Lovino was exhausted, even if the table was uncomfortable for his head. But no. The Spaniard just kept on blabbering about how they would go find his brother and how he shouldn't be worried and oh my gosh just shut up.

Antonio the Idiot plopped on the couch next to Lovino, put an arm around him, and cheerfully announced,"So, you see, we'll find your brother."

Lovino peeked at him through his arms. The Idiot was beaming down at him with a three-billion-megawatt smile, and Lovino's heart began to hammer against his chest. He looked in the other direction.

"Ah, do you want to look for him now?" Antonio The Idiot asked.

Lovino stared out at The Idiot's huge, modern kitchen.

"I just want to go to bed." he sighed.

"Oh." Antonio said. "Ok then? I mean, I guess you'd be tired. Ok."

Lovino got up and staggered to his room,collapsing on the sheets. When he fell asleep, for some reason he only dreamed about Antonio.

* * *

Please give me feedback on this!

(P.S. It took a while to update because it's so long.)


End file.
